newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty
The Dynasty (traditionally Leader-Kin) is a totalitarian dictatorship located in the Eastern part of the remains of the U.S.A. lead by Overmind (for now). The stated goal of Dynasty is "To restore the Remnants of Humanity to their former glory through any means necessary". 'Governing Structure' Political The Dynasty is organized in a rank based hierarchy, with its tiers based on the Greek alphabet. Omega is the highest tier in the Dynasty, which is reserved for its supreme master Protos. Following it is the highest-ranking leader on Earth, Overmind of the Alpha tier. The rest of the tiers, Beta through Psi, battle for power below. The general cuttoff point between the government/commanders and peasants is the Mu tier, unless a member is privileged enough to rise above this rank. In order to succeed as leader, a coup must be staged and the old leader disposed of. The current leader, or Alpha, is Overmind, who is in fact manipulated by his master, . Below them are a conglomerate of 13 departments who perform various tasks for the good of the nation. Advancing in the lower tiers can be done by means of promotion, often awarded for acts of valor in battle or hunting especially dangerous monsters. Advancing the higher tiers requires dealing with considerably more political intrusion and hurdles. It is also common for higher ups to display acts of physical power to intimidate or even remove tenacious political opponents. Both powerful psyiology and a keen mind are required to gain a high position in the Dynasty. Military The military requires mandatory conscription of all inhabitants within its territory. Placement is based off of the Leader's choice and the capability of the person in combat. Rankings in combat tie directly into the hierarchy, thus an Alpha would issue commands to a Beta, who would in turn direct his subordinates in the High Council, all the way down to the common member who act as stock infantry. Geography The Dynasty is located in the Eastern portion of the former United States. The geography and climate of this area is similar to what it once was, largely marked by humid continental and subtropical climate zones. The major changes to the area are a reduced coast line due to the ocean creeping up onto the land and a drop in temperatures, as well as various areas having been turned to ruin due to the Virus' effects. Normal vegetation has noticeably suffered from this, but superior forms of vegetation and wildlife (monsters) continue to thrive. to come Economy The Dynasty's economy is largely government controlled. Efficiency is held in high regard over choice, and as a result labor concerns aren't high, but the array of products can be limited. While forms of currency do exist, a healthy portion of resources flows from the government to the civilians. to come Production Almost all of the production within the Dynasty, be it food or industrial, is handled by the undead workforce. Created by either science or Necromaster's powerful magics, zombies have taken up most of the jobs that keep the east coast fairly in the same shape as it was before the virus, or at least keeping it repaired. Survivors of the virus do not work menial labor jobs, instead having the undead handle them as they work jobs more fitting to their powers and rank. Civilian Life and Culture Transportation Military transport ships also act as civilian transportation. Few roads are kept in a usable state from the lack of need and use. Seaways under the Dynasty are protected for traders. Teleportation is also used on the private level. Education In order to have the best and brightest some servicemen are tasked with finding literature and mathematical archives. Education is free only to certain high ranking members and their most trusted allies and family. Majority of the population must pay for private tutoring (which in retrospect is relatively cheap) or go with out.History is not a key component to the education as it is so damn confusing. This is excluding the succession of leaders which is taught by all. 'Creation' After the eradication of 99.9% of the population via a deadly virus unleashed by the Illuminate, the remaining population became divided into two main groups; one in favor of democracy and one, dictatorship. This gridlock conflict has been going on for a timeline that transcends reality as we know it. The main goal of the Dynasty is to bring all the worlds under the boot of the Leader. Protos's origin and how he became the current leader can be found on his page. The history of previous leaders can be found on the Leader-Kin Grand Archives (TBA). Note not all leaders will be present, as some where either not note worthy or refused to be added. 'Relationships' Unified Society Adversaries of the Dynasty, they are viewed as "Anarchists" who "place greed and chaos above the greater good of mankind". They are the only (visible) threat that stands in the Dynasty's domination of the mainland, with feuds over territory common. If this ragtag group of settlements were to grow and spread its message across the continent, and even the world, it would undermine the influence and potential of the Dynasty. Illuminate Little is know about this group, thus the Dynasty have no real perspective. Loners and non affiliated The Dynasty use them as messengers, thus being on a more neutral state. Considering the Dynasty's brutality towards their own and others it's likely they are treated with little empathy and sympathy. Supers: List of Characters